


Thirty- sixth

by thereisnosuchthingasunicorns



Series: Pretty porny Wincest drabbles [36]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Drabble, M/M, Voyeurism, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-31
Updated: 2013-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-06 22:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1112320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns/pseuds/thereisnosuchthingasunicorns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean comes home too early and finds Sammy having a little fun with himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thirty- sixth

**Author's Note:**

> Thirty- sixth of the Pretty porny Wincest drabbles.  
> Only Wincest/Weecest and J². Posted on wincest-with-a-side-of-j2 on tumblr.
> 
> If you like, come and say hi to me, I'm thereisnosuchthingasunicorns on tumblr.
> 
> Enjoy :)

 

This is how Dean finds Sammy one day.

He comes home a bit too early from his day job in the garage, sweaty and exhausted, wanting nothing more than a long shower and a little time with himself. Maybe he could at least _try_ this time not to think about … no, not going there!   
  
They are staying in a real house this time, with a room for John and one for the boys; they even have a bath room only for them.   
  
Dean strips out of his clothes on his way into the shower, not paying attention to the little sounds coming out of their room. That’s why he almost stumbles backwards when he pushes the door to his and Sammy’s room open, his mouth falling open und his cock twitching at the view before him.   
  
There is Sammy on his bed, naked with his back to the door and Dean. He braces himself on the wall and he … Dean swallows dry. His baby brother has a finger in his ass, fucking himself furiously on it. And god, the noises that kid’s making! Little whimpers and moans and grunts, eyes squeezed shut and lips bitten raw. His cock looks hard enough to burst any second and his balls are swollen and full.   
  
It’s such a pretty sight before Dean and he can’t, just _can’t_ resist! He licks his lips and sucks in a deep breath.   
  
“Ain’t you supposed to be at school right now? Ya need some help with that, Sammy?”   
  
Sam’s eyes fly open and widen almost comically, just a moment before a cry leaves his pink lips and he comes hard, painting the wall in front of him.

Dean smirks. Oh yeah, his day is going to be fun …


End file.
